2027 Hunter cold wave/blizzard
The 2027 Hunter cold wave/blizzard was one of the snowiest and coldest Hunterian disasters in history. It was also the coldest cold wave since the 2006 Hunter cold wave. Temperatures plummeted to a record-breaking -18C on the Seaton Mountain in the Triton hill/mountain range in Colchestershire, Hunter. Over 10 deaths were reported. The cold wave lasted from February 27th 2027 to March 2nd 2027. The cold wave On the 26th of February 2027, the Hunterian Weather Service (HWS) issued an arctic airmass heading towards Hunter, as it had already affected the countries of Polston, Sars, Sarish Arinda, and Maxwell. Later on February 26th 2027, the HWS reported a yellow warning of snow for the central counties of Hunter. On the midnight of the 27th of February 2027, the HWS reported an amber warning of snow for the central and northern counties of Hunter. The first drops of snow were reported at 03:01AM HST at the town of Bassingborough in Hempdoshire, Hunter. Tempratures in that town also plummeted to -3C. Heavier snow occurred in the later morning in some counties of Hunter, mostly central counties. Wind also started to pick up, with wind gusts of 47mph reported in the counties of Lairs and Gardshire. Snow started to become more widespread in the afternoon on the first day of the cold wave. Some places had over 3 feet of snow on the ground. Traffic was also slow in many parts of Hunter, most reportedly Barr Island. Snow carried on for 3 more days until March 2nd 2027. Snow was still common and/or heavy in many parts of Hunter. Snow finally stopped on March 2nd 2027, when no more snow fell, and temperatures were rising, only rising to 4C in some parts. The days were also sunnier. Tempratures Tempratures were very low, and on the Seaton Mountain in the Triton hill/mountain range in Colchestershire, temperatures were just -18C, which could give you frostbite in minutes. Some places in Hunter had a considerably higher temperature than the February average, at 9C in Blackwell, Ankershire, and some other parts of Hunter. Some places were even higher. Deaths There were 10 reported deaths during the cold wave. * A 19 year old girl was found dead in her garden in -12C weather, as she was outside for 2 hours without a coat. * A 76 year old man was found dead in a car crash during the cold wave. The car crash was because of snow. * A 31 year old homeless man was found dead after sleeping on a cold, snowy night. * A 28 year old woman was skiing, but she fell off a cliff on the Ankershire coast. She then drowned 3 minutes later. It was reported that she fell 233 feet away from the Hunterian coast. * A 81 year old woman was found dead after her car skidding off the road into a dark forest. * An 11 year old boy was found dead trying to rescue his dog in -16C weather. * A 47 year old woman was found dead after swimming from a lake to land. * A 27 year old man suffered frostbite. He died in hospital 8 days later. * A 61 year old woman died from wind and snow, as she was climbing up a hill. * A 43 year old man was found dead after falling off Mount Triton in Colchestershire